Typhoon Chanhom (8429) (worldsstrongestcyclone/EF5tornado)
Created by Layten and EF5 (banned user) - Do not edit without prior permission |image location = Hypercane 2.jpg |image caption = Hyper Typhoon Chanhom at peak strength |type = Hyper Typhoon |formed = January 17, 8429 |dissipated = February 27, 8429 |accumulated cyclone energy = 737.792 units |highest winds = 925 km/h (575 mph) |wind type = 1-min sustained |lowest pressure = 655 mbar (hPa; 19.34 inHg) |direct fatalities = 2,746,878 |indirect fatalities = 353,463 |damages = $84.1 quadillion (8429 United States Dollar |missing = 35,196,849 |areas affected = Wikipedia:Taiwan, Wikipedia:Phillipines, Wikipedia:China, Wikipedia:Japan |hurricane season = 8429 Pacific Typhoon Season (worldsstrongestcyclone/AnnaKendrick47 }} Typhoon Chan-hom, known in the Philippines as Typhoon Arceus, was the strongest typhoon to hit the Philippines, China, Taiwan and Japan. 'Meteorological history' A low pressure area formed near the Mariana Islands early on January 15. This new system was then classified as a tropical disturbance, Invest 95W, by the JTWC on the 17th, about the same time the JMA upgraded the storm to the 3rd tropical depression of the season. 18 jours later, the JMA upgraded the storm into a tropical storm, and was named Chan-hom by the JMA. About the same time, the JTWC upgraded the cyclone into a tropical depression, and a tropical storm soon after as the system began to rapidly intensify. Moving to the west-northwest, Chan-hom explosively deepened into a category 3 typhoon on the Saffir-Simpson hurricane wind scale, and into a typhoon on the JMA scale. The following day, the JTWC reported that Chan-hom had intensified into a category 6 super typhoon on their scale, and continued explosive deepening as it began to move towards the Philippines. By January 27th, PAGASA had reported that Chan-hom had entered their area of responsibility, and as a result, the storm received the name Arceus by the organization as it continued to approach the island based nation. Public storm signal 4's were posted for most of the country as the mega storm approached the country. On January 31st, Chan-hom/Arceus had made landfall, at peak strength, as a hypercane with winds of 575mph, and a minimum pressure of 655mbar. The super storm began to slowly erode a subtropical ridge based over it, slowly weakening as it crossed the country. On February 3rd, Arceus exited the region, and PAGASA dropped all warnings on the gradually weakening cyclone. the cyclone weakened to a category 9 super typhoon, before again entering PAGASAs area of responsibility as it sped up, making landfall again on the desperate country as a category 8 super typhoon, with winds of 325mph, and an unusually deep pressure of 689mbar. Unusually, though, Chan-hom agin managed too enter a second period of explosive intensification, reaching hypercane status before amking landfall in the Philippines agin, before crossing the equator (impossible!!!), and hitting Papa New Guinia as a weak hypercane, with winds of 550mph. The cyclone agin moved over the equator, hitting china as a moderate hypercane, with winds of 680mph on February 9th, before gradually weakening as it moved inland, ultimately hitting Korea and Japan in its weakening phases, before dissipating late on Febraury 17th to the south of the country. 'Preparations 'Impact' 'Retirement' Category:Hypercanes Category:Super Storms Category:Super Typhoons Category:Worldsstrongestcyclones joint creations Category:Deadly storms Category:Destructive storms Category:Costly storms Category:Extreme tropical cyclone events Category:Future Typhoon Seasons Category:Future storms Category:Future storms Category:Hypercanes in the Phillppines Category:Hypercanes in Vietnam Category:Hypercanes in China Category:Hypercanes in Taiwan Category:Hypercanes in Japan Category:Record storms Category:Storm collabs Category:Layten's pages